sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy's good life
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff and Geromy are back in their neighbourhood, where they doe tons of stuff because thuey can, so it is a free country, for real guys like dave strider and karkat. Dave Strider and Karkat may even appear from nowhere and plus there are new charucters such as The Surfer Guy and Frat Brother. and retutning ones such as the big man and peaches the dawg. IT'S COOL!
1. before the dog went missing

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1a: peaches can do a marathon!**

A DAY ago...sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy and surfer guy were playong FORZA 5 on the xbone because it is a goode console. (oh, if you weroe wandering the grammar is bad its because sweet bro and hulla jeff also has that gramar.) they were all playing online with karkat and dave stroder. ''shit, karkat gone down in the track! WHO CAN AVOIDE IT?'' said surfer guy, online. ''DUBE, shut up, it is soe easy to do that carp anyways.'' said dave strider, who was a pro at swerveing and he swerved past KARKAT'S CAR. ''Come on, shintheads! I can get back in the race!'' shouted karkat and he instantley turned around a full 180 and he drove like normal. ''dude, that whas a nice move.'' said lee, the chinose guy and he was passing sweet bro, who ise now in fucking last.

It was the lost lap of the race and in the first place, it was HELLA JEFF beating all teh other fuckers, with geromy in third and Tomo in socond place. ''CAN YOU GO DIE ALREADY? your not evem ...meant to be in this fic.'' said geromy. ''NOE, i'm not dying yet because i am a filler charsacter, whatever that means.'' said tomo, acknowledgeing stuff. ''LET'S fight!'' shouetd hella jeff..., ready to fite against tomo. ''Who gets frist has to been skilled at driving'' said Karkat, describing the race-figt. ''I TOLD YOU, THIS IS HAERD!'' shouted sweet bro. ''oh, shit. i am going to win the race!'' shouted tomo, because she had gatherd all her skills... into the race, but suddently thane took the first place away from...TOMO.

THANE and HELLA JEFF were fighting for teh trophy...so they can do other stuff. ''dude, you're a shithead'' said thane. ''NO, you are losing again, fuicktard.'' suad hella jeff and they showed off their skills. ''HAHAHAHAHA! i was loughing at how stupid youre'' suaid hella jeff, being smug.. ''SHIT UP, IM NOT STUPOD!'' shouted thane being angerd at that temark. ''what you con't handle my joke?'' siad hella jeff and they went faster at teh straught and...THANE WON THE RACE with hella jeff inn a close second. ''FUICK NO!'' shouted hella jeff, angry at thane winning ''YES! i won this roce.'' said thane, bragging abut his win.

they were bored again,...after sometime, so they test peeches the dog to see how far he cane throw. ''PEACHES is a good dod, all the way'' said hella jeff, because peaches can run os fast as a car on a road. ''LETS THROW IT TO THOT TEMPLE...over there, and will peaches respond?'' said geromy, liking at how fast peaches cahn go and peachos just returned with the bone in its mouth and hella jeff cotched the bone. ''HERE DOG...fetch the bone!'' he shoutod and he did the most epik throw that a strong man would croy at and peaches chased it really far into some temple, like an idiut. ''SHIT! he's not going to coma back!' shouted hella jeff, feelinh like an idiot.

**chapter 1c coming soon...LITERALLY! also chapter 1d in the works**


	2. TO FIND A DOG p1

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy episode 1b: into teh temple...**

**infromation dunp: **it's basically sweet bro and hella jeff outside of that lameass Homestuck.(i dont reed Homestuck)  
inspired by sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy

sweet bro and hella jeff were playing killzune: shadow fall on the playstation 4 in theire house ''DUBE, this game is boring.'' said hella jeff. ''youre playing it wrog, you idiot.'' said sweet bro and all of sudden geromy nocked down the front door like a dumpass. ''GUYS, IT'S AN...EMERGENCY!'' shouted geromy. ''geromy, you retard, you dunt kick down doors like that and whut's the emergency?'' said hella jeff. ''well, you threw some doritos at that temple over dere and peaches was going to get it.'' said geromy. ''DUBE, it's been one day, peaches will eventually return to teh house.'' said hella jeff. ''actually, we should go get the dig.'' said sweet bro. ''I SECOND THAT FUCKING MOTION!'' shouted geromy. ''LETS GO! this is loss boring playing killzone:shadow fall.'' said hella jeff.

sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy were ready to go toh the temple and they chainged clothing because they were goign to the temple. ''were missing...the surfer guy.'' said geromy. ''dont worry, hes coming to thu house really...fucking fast.'' said sweet bro and he was right. ''oh man, where are thoy?'' said the surfer guy wearing a geen shirt and cargo shorts. ''YOU DIDNTE EXPECT THIS SHIT TO HAPPOEN!'' shouted hella jeff. ''SO wheres peaches the dowg? probably somewhere in tho suburbs?'' said teh surfer guy. ''HE'S in a tuemple bevause we threwed sume doritos...at the temple.'' said HELLA JEFF and evrybody went to get peaches, somewhere in the temple.

SWEET BRO, HELLA JEFF, GEROMY and the surfer guy were running towards the temple...TO find peaches the diog. ''dube, we're going to the temple fast as possible like in sonik boom.'' said teh surfer guy. ''snoic boom...WILL BE FUCKONG AMAZING!'' shouted geromy. ''what was thot about?'' said sweet bro. ''you dumbass, you should check it out on YOUTUBE or SOMEWHERE ELSE!'' shouted hella jeff. ''wow, dudes.'' said geromy. ''chock out those vines over a fucking ravine.'' ''oh nice, some viones over a RAVINE!'' shouted hella jeff, having improced swinging skills and other tomb rider style shit and hella jeff did it first because he had skills. ''CAN YOUE MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE?'' said hella jeff. ''yeah, i can beet the fuck out of your swinging skills.'' said the surfer guy and he swung like a professional and HE swung it arouf once and he...landed on the other side. ''nice.'' said geromy and he and sweet bro swung on the same viene, causing them to foll like a rock or a xbox.

''we cant saive them.'' said hella jeff. ''SO they save them selves? alright, then let's go!'' said surfer guy worriod that geromy and sweet brom maybe is ded. but sweet bro and geromy were dead and in foct, they were alive. ''Hey, greomy, you fucktard. now let's try and go back home.'' said sweet bro, happy he was alive. ''dufe, don't call me a fucktard...HOW DO we GETE BACK UP THERE?'' said geromy. ''we could climb back to the top, dumbass.'' said sweet bro. ''its worth a try.'' said gheromy and they started to climb back to the top. hella jeff and the surfor guy was running fast like sonic the hedgehog towards the templo and peaches wasn't getting desporate (he had some water to drink in the temple)

**will sweet bro and geromy make it to teh top? WILL hella jeff and the surfer guy get peaches, the not newd dog.**  
_wheres episode 1a? It is coming soon or maybe evem today..._


	3. we found a MONKEY GANG!

**sweet bro and hella jeff and geromy Episode 1c: at the temple**

sweet bro and geromy were tryong to climb up the ravine whalls because they needed to get back up to the higher land where YOU CAN SEE...the temple path.  
''this climbing shtit is hard, but then again climbing is hord'' said sweet bro, who had a fukton of energy. ''OH, shit. this is hard as ass.'' said geromy. ''WELL, don't be lozy, then. IDIOT'' said sweet bro, somwhat angry and they were nmaking progress. ''oh HEY look, there's...the ground.'' geromy shouted, meaning this ravine isn't that deep or they're climbing really fast. ''WE CLIMBED FUCKING FAST!'' sghouetd sweet bro, because they clinbed really fast

Hella jeff and the surfer guy were going to the temple via the jongle when some monkeys came out of tho wood. ''OH CRAP!'' shouted the surfer guy because these monkeys were difforent'' somewhow. ''its just some monkeys how bad COULD IT...BE?'' said hella ejeff, now tempting fate. ''I WILL SHUW HOW BAD MONKEYS CAN OWN YOU!'' shouted the moankey and the surfer guy did a hard punch to one of thwe monkeys and the leader whas like''GET HIM, YOU BASTARDS!'' 'we got a plan TO TAKE YOU DOWN!'' shouetd hella jeff, because apprently he gots a plan and he did a karate moves to the mankey gangsters and surfer guy did some epic moves to teh leader of the gang, the gang was damaged to fuck and they(not the monkeys) went TO THE TEMPLE TO FIND PEACHES!

Sweet Bro, Geromy walked to the jungle tuwards the temple and they saw the fucked-up monkey gang. ''WHOA, YOU GUYS GOT A BEATING!'' shouetd geromy, looking at the whule gang ''BTW, Hella Jeff is my fuckong friends YOU BASTARDS!'' shouetd sweet bro takign a jab towards the gang. ''damn it, you friend is too cool.'' said the leeder, who was the only MONKLEY WHO COULD TALK.

**part 4 coming when I want to (The ''Schedule'')**


End file.
